Something About You
by Debbo Kakashi Hatake
Summary: Neji has had enough of Shikamaru. But has Shikamaru had enough of Neji? Birthday Gif Fic for Winterblazewolf. Happy Bday! Love you! ;D


**Hey! This is my third Fanfic but this is my first Gif Fic! :) The lucky girl is Winterblazewolf whose bday was just over not long ago haha. Happy Birthday and hope you enjoy it! Pls review :D Reviews are always welcomed!**

_The bright night sky is amazing…_ Shikamaru thought to himself. He sighed. How he wished Neji was here sitting under the stars with him and holding each other's hand. _Well, I guess I just have to blame myself for that._ Shikamaru frowned and felt his eyes stinging as the tears flowed down his cheeks…

0oo0oo0 **Five days ago…**

"Honey bun!" Neji called out to his lover by his affectionate nickname.

"Can you PLEASE don't call me THAT? I have a name you know," Shikamaru was annoyed.

Neji glared at him. He didn't seem to appreciate his love.

Neji felt that Shikamaru didn't love him as much as before.

**thinking**

Last time, when he called his boyfriend by his nickname, he would ruffle his hair and tell him how much he loved him.

Last time, when he was ever alone, Shikamaru would cuddle up to him and say that no one could take the place of him.

Last time, whenever he was free, he would have come knocking on Neji's door.

Last time…

Right now? It just doesn't feel the same now.

Right now, when there's a call for his boyfriend, he would think he's annoying.

Right now, when he was ever alone, he's never there.

Right now, whenever he's free, he couldn't care less what Neji was doing.

_Right now? I just can't believe I am in this world, facing this- harsh, cold reality. That my partner doesn't care anymore._

**end of thoughts**

Neji forced back tears that were threatening to show. He forced back the hurt that nearly broke his heart into two. Poor Neji. Always trying to get close to Shikamaru, trying to hold their relationship together by a string… but it looks like the string is going to break.

Just then, Shikamaru asked him to get him a drink, "It's too troublesome- can you help me?" Neji gritted his teeth. He had enough.

"I have been trying to please you in everyway I could! I ran all the errands you were suppose to do, I even washed your shoes for goodness sake!" Shikamaru blinked. _What's up with him?_

"Enough is enough Shikamaru! And you know it!" Neji stopped to take a breath and started ranting about his feelings again, "You may not agree with me but I feel that you have been treating me like dirt ever since you became a Chuunin."

Shikamaru tried to retort but Neji beat him to it, "You say everything is troublesome, everything is a chore to you! Is loving me a chore as well?"

Neji wiped the tears that rolled down his face. He could no longer hold it back. It was just too much.

Shikamaru stared at him in shock. He had never thought Neji would flare up like this.

Neji just covered his face and ran off. He couldn't face his boyfriend anymore. Not like this.

0oo0oo0

Shikamaru sighed again.

How he wished he had never asked him to run errands for him.

How he had wished he didn't ignore Neji.

How he had wished nothing like this would have happened.

But he knew that no matter how he wished, only through his sincerity will he bring Neji back to his side. But what could he do? He was no pleaser. He didn't know how to express his love well enough to win him back. At least he thinks so.

_What should I do? Think Shika… _He thought about it for quite some time.

"Ah-ha!" Shikamaru grinned at the thought. He had a plan! But just what kind of plan you may ask? You'll find out tomorrow… I can swear it took awhile before he could wipe that grin off his face.

0oo0

"Hey! Naruto, wait up!" Naruto turned his back to face Shikamaru. _Arghh… what is that smarty pants trying to do now? _Naruto silently thought as Shikamaru approached the Genin.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned the Chuunin. It was rare for the Chuunin to actually chase after Naruto, who he wasn't in really good terms because Shika thinks he's a 'loser'. And obviously Naruto was bloody angry. He even spat at him for goodness sake!

"I... Need you to… Make up a plan for me…" Shikamaru was panting by the time he got to the ninja's side.

He then explained about the incident between the two lovers.

Naruto nodded his head and smirked. He knew just the thing.

…

"What do you want me to do?!" Temari screamed at the top of her voice. She was outraged. _Do that?! NO WAY. _

"Please Temari… please?" Naruto pleaded her with those eyes.

"NO! Do you realize I don't like Shikamaru?!" She tried, but in vain, to shake Naruto off.

"Yes, but _we're _only asking you to act! C'mon! You can do it right?" Naruto raised both of his eyebrows up and down.

"After all, you are a good actress."

"Wait. WE ARE? I think it's only you." Shikamaru was disgusted at the thought of Temari as a girlfriend.

Temari was infuriated, "What the hell is wrong with ME?!"

"You're not my type," Shikamaru added, "I like intellectual people."

"What?! Are you implying that I am not clever?!"

"DUH." Shikamaru smirked while Naruto sniggered.

"Dobe." She turned around to move away from them.

Shikamaru panicked. How was he supposed to get his boyfriend back if that dobe didn't want to act with him?

"Temari! Wait! Please! This is my only hope to get him back!"

Temari stopped short in her tracks. She then turned her head, "You owe me one. Baka, idiot." Shikamaru scowled but felt relieved.

Now the plan was in place.

0oo0

"Shika!" Temari shouted to her "boyfriend". He forced a smile. _Temari? What was Naruto thinking?! _

Neji glared at the couple as they playfully cuddled up to each other and kissed. Neji tried to control his tears once more. _Must he hurt me like that?_ Neji kept asking himself why he had ever loved Shikamaru.

_If I had never loved him, I wouldn't feel so hurt._

_If I had never loved him, I wouldn't want to cry._

_If I had never loved him, I wouldn't hate myself._

_If I had never loved him, I wouldn't hate you._

"If I had never loved him… all these things wouldn't have happened!" Neji cried. He regained his composure and continued practicing his Jutsu. He began training and kicking the tree that was in front of him.

"Stupid bloody guy, stupid bloody guy…" He chanted as he kicked the tree. Just then, he heard Temari saying, "Honey bun! I love you!" (A desperate attempt by Temari to get Neji to come over and confront them)

Neji covered his ears. He didn't want to hear any of this nonsense. He kicked again, this time with much force, and bit his lip. The pain he suffered physically just then couldn't make him forget the pain he suffered emotionally these few months as their relationship became stale. He just couldn't forget Shikamaru and the happy times they had together in the beginning. _It was his entire fault. That idiot made me suffer so much._ He thought as he began to sob again.

_Wait. I can't be a cry baby. I need to show him I am no pushover to deal with. You can't just throw me away like I'm some rubbish and then claim me back. After all, once dirty, always dirty. _Always with that broken heart… Never managing to put it back in its original place.

He went over to Shikamaru and gave him-

One tight slap.

Temari's jaw dropped.

_What did Neji just do?! _

She knew Shikamaru cared a lot about his dignity and how people treated him. But somehow, he surprised her. And I mean surprised.

"Hit me, hit me all you want! I probably deserved a much more painful slap that was ten times harder than just now. I had been such a fool to neglect you. I had been such a fool to let my love go to waste. Because you're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste." Shikamaru grabbed Neji by the hand and kissed him hard. Neji's eyes twinkled. _He's… He's…. _He was seriously hyperventilating.

**(A/N Hee Hee. That's the way you would react if you ever met Neji. Am I right Winterblazewolf? :D)**

After a while they pulled apart, hugging each other tightly.

"I love you," Shikamaru whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." Was the reply the Genin gave.

Neji never wanted to let his partner go. He buried his head in his chest and let out a sigh of relieve. _So he has loved me after all…_ He smiled at the thought of them walking along the beach, holding hands…

"YES!" Naruto came out from behind the shadows with Temari. Temari smiled sweetly at them, "You two are just so perfect for each other!" The boys blushed. Naruto was extremely happy that his friend has found out that true love was within him.

"Come! I got to show you something!" Shikamaru pulled his lover along.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Here."

Neji gasped. It was the same spot where they first met each other. If you were wondering where -yes- the place where Shika was yesterday. Gazing at the night sky, hoping Neji was here with him. Now? He didn't need to dream. He had him by his side.

"You like it?" Shikamaru tenderly kissed his face.

"Of course."

"But nothing can compare to my love for you."

And that day was the most fantastic day of their lives.


End file.
